


everything you want to give me

by acheforhim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: “I don’t think your clients would appreciate this going further in front of them.”Hannibal doesn’t waste a moment leaning even closer so he can whisper in Will’s ear. “My clients can always go somewhere else if they’re not happy here.”





	everything you want to give me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okayantigone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayantigone/gifts).



> written for my friend who was in need of some fluff. ♥

Will doesn’t bother letting Hannibal know he’s arrived at the café. He swears that Hannibal knows he’s about to drop by before Will even realizes he’s craving a cup of his coffee. If he hasn’t sensed his presence, he will surely see him soon—the bunch of customers gathered at the counter are bound to clear soon and provide Hannibal and Abigail both with clear sight of the café.

He sits down at his usual table in the corner closest to the door and gets his laptop out. His eyes want to scream at him as soon as he boots it up; it’s barely noon but he’s spent hours doing research today already. He just wants to _rest,_ but the knowledge that he has to go back to work as soon as his lunch break ends—and that his sleep probably won’t be that restful when he gets it—doesn’t leave him feeling optimistic _._

He _really_ needs that coffee.

He’s about a paragraph into yet another paper before he remembers that he’s supposed to be on break and pushes his laptop to the side with a quiet grunt. He rubs at his eyes under his glasses and it feels so good he keeps his palms there, propping his elbows on the table, staying like that for a minute or five. He lets his thoughts drift and almost hopes he’ll fall asleep before he hears the soft clinks of something being placed on the table. He lets his hands slide off and leans back in his chair, blinking a couple of times until his vision clears.

What he sees is the most delicious-looking piece of cake that has ever existed.

“Doberge cake,” Hannibal says softly as he pushes the small plate towards Will. “A traditional New Orleans dessert. Layers of cake alternating with chocolate pudding, with butter cream on top.” He places a mug next to it. “Coffee, black,” he adds, and Will barks a laugh at that.

“You’re saving my life,” Will murmurs and reaches up for Hannibal, who doesn’t hesitate to lean down and press a soft kiss to Will’s lips, humming as Will runs his fingers through his hair. Hannibal pulls away soon, but he pulls a chair and places it as close to Will’s before Will can complain. Their knees brush together as he sits and Will leans into the touch, hungry for every bit of contact he can get before he has to go.

“Rough morning?” Hannibal asks, as if he needs to, and Will huffs.

“Rough month,” he says. Hannibal’s hand settles on his neck and Will groans softly when his fingers start massaging him. “Thanks,” he murmurs, closing his eyes and trying to enjoy the feeling. “For the cake, too.”

“Anytime, darling,” Hannibal says softly. “I’d offer you something more filling if I knew you weren’t in a hurry,” he adds, nodding towards Will’s laptop.

“I’m really not,” Will says and reaches up to put a hand on Hannibal’s forearm, keeping him in place. “You don’t need to get me anything else.” He opens his eyes and smirks when he says the conflict on Hannibal’s face—should he just stay with Will or go grab him something that will get him through the day? “I just want you,” Will says to make it easier on him, and he adores the way Hannibal’s face softens at his words.

“You have me, sweet boy,” Hannibal replies, then leans in closer to kiss the blush that must color Will’s cheeks at his words. He doesn’t stop there, pressing soft kisses to Will’s temple and his forehead, making Will’s face grow even hotter. He buries his face in Hannibal’s neck and holds him close to escape the gentleness of him.

“I don’t think your clients would appreciate this going further in front of them.”

Hannibal doesn’t waste a moment leaning even closer so he can whisper in Will’s ear. “My clients can always go somewhere else if they’re not happy here.”

It startles a laugh out of Will. “I’m not an expert, but I don’t think that kind of attitude is good for business.”

“It’s good for me. I get to kiss you as much as I want.”

Will hides his smile against the skin of Hannibal’s throat. “You should close up, then. We can be together as much as you want.”

Hannibal pauses for a moment. “Would you like that?”

Will straightens up to look at him. “Would I like you to lose business for no good reason?” he repeats.

Hannibal shrugs mildly. “I’d manage.”

Will stifles a laugh. To say that Hannibal doesn’t need to worry about money is a severe understatement. Still, the idea of him losing out on anything just because of a whim… It doesn’t sit well with Will.

“You can’t do that,” he says softly, though he gives Hannibal a long kiss to show him just how much he appreciates the thought. “Work extra hard instead,” he murmurs, hand playing with a button on Hannibal’s shirt. “Earn enough to take me somewhere nice when we have the time.”

Hannibal’s eyes brighten at the thought. “If I knew you’d let me, I’d have taken you _somewhere nice_ at least ten times already.”

“We’ve been together less than a year,” Will points out.

“Are you opposed to monthly weekends out of town?”

“I live out of town,” Will says, just to make Hannibal give him that unimpressed look – his version of rolling his eyes. “Are you saying you wanna go fishing with me?”

“If that would make you happy,” Hannibal says, and Will chuckles.

“It wouldn’t make _you_ happy. It wouldn’t satisfy that urge you have to spoil me.”

“No, it would not,” Hannibal says. He takes Will’s hand in his own and presses a kiss to his knuckles. “Let me take care of you, darling,” he says, voice even gentler than before, expression earnest, and Will feels himself flush again.

“I already do,” he says, nodding at the cake and coffee. “You have been feeding me several nights a week since we met. I haven’t paid for a single order here, not even the first,” he says, recalling the shameless way Hannibal had flirted with him that very first time they met. “I don’t even wanna know how much that amounts to,” he says truthfully.

Hannibal leans in to whisper in his ear, making Will shiver. “I would spend all of that again and more to make you happy.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” Will asks, and Hannibal hums, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin of his earlobe. “Tell me,” he asks against his better judgment.

Hannibal leans his head on Will’s shoulder, a sigh that is almost wistful leaving him as he closes his eyes. “I’d take you somewhere far away,” he says, and at Will’s small huff he squeezes Will’s thigh. “Far enough,” he amends, “that no one would know us. No one to realize you’re wearing clothes I’ve gotten for you,” he continues, and Will suddenly finds it difficult to swallow. “My beautiful boy and I, walking hand in hand.”

Will leans his cheek on Hannibal’s hand and his hand comes up to caress Hannibal’s cheek lightly. Will has never been one for public displays of affection, and he’d imagined Hannibal was the same.

Evidently, he is not.

“You never said anything,” Will murmurs. They mostly spend time together either in his or Hannibal’s home, away from prying eyes—both because they both lack the time for dates, and because of Will’s solitary nature. To know that Hannibal would like for them to be more open—to show him off—makes Will’s chest feel a little tighter, his cheeks even warmer. “We could do that,” he says in the end, hand making a slow descent towards Hannibal’s. He entwines their fingers. “If you want to. We could go away.”

“Not unless you want it, too,” Hannibal says quietly, already resigned.

Will nudges him with his nose until Hannibal straightens up enough to look at him. “I want it,” he says with conviction. “As soon as I have time to breathe,” he amends, gesturing towards his laptop. “I want everything you want to give me.”

Judging by Hannibal’s expression, Will has just given him way too broad a permission. He may regret it.

Later.

For now, he just kisses Hannibal, long and sweet, then nudges him away so he can enjoy his cake with no further distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ache4him/status/1138930790174265346) and [tumblr.](https://acheforhim-fic.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
